


Warped Timeline B

by princehadri



Series: Parallel Screwups [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:39:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princehadri/pseuds/princehadri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The silence is deafening. There's whispers of the dead in the back of your mind and when your friend speaks, you can't hear. </p><p>You only need a minute. YOU ONLY NEED A MOTHER FUCKING MINUTE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warped Timeline B

Fingertips brush over red stained cheeks, the tears tainting your own skin with the action.

There’s a lot of things that you meant to do.

There’s even more things that you regret.

In the overwhelmingly silent moments of your sobriety, there’s something akin to regret flitting around in the back of your mind.

But there’s a rainbow of blood on your hands - and the rest of you.

The look in Karkat’s eyes just screams  _why_? And there isn’t any answer.

"I don’t fucking know you anymore."

Your clothing and skin are stained with color that just won’t come off. Even if you wash yourself clean, you’ll see the reflection of it forever in his eyes. 

"Gamzee, I just…I don’t  _get_ it!”

You watch him pace in silence, olive green blood dripping from your completely still fingertips. 

Karkat’s talking at you but all you can see is his black lips forming the words. You can’t hear him speak.

He’s always talked too much to hold your attention. His voice has always been soothing to you - it’s loud enough to drown out your demons. But when the demons are quiet, his voice is so loud that it’s booming wordlessly in your ears until you block it out.

It’s a dull roar in the back of your head.

It sounds like how the ocean out by your hive used to. Before Karkat dragged you all into this whole mess. 

The longer he keeps going, the louder the roar gets. Your head is beginning to hurt.

You want the silence back. 

"Are you listening to me, Gamzee?! We have to fix this - fix  _you_. The others…you  _saw_ Kanaya! If you don’t go back to normal, she’s going to fucking kill you!” There’s real fear in his eyes. Is he that afraid of something happening to you? Or is he only dreading having to clean up the mess your corpse would leave behind?

You’ve never been anything more than a burden to him.

He’s never had a kind word for you, yet you’ve always stood by him. 

And here he is, demanding more.

How much more can you offer him?

You just want him to be quiet and listen to  _you_ for once. 

"Gamzee, fucking  _listen_  to m—” It only takes one quick movement and it’s all over. The club cracks across the back of his head and immediately the mutant lowblood crumples to the floor. He doesn’t move. He doesn’t even twitch.

The silence has returned, traded for your best - only - friend’s life. 


End file.
